Cuando hay más reacciones de lo esperado
by Kmiya
Summary: Cuando las emociones son muy fuertes, las reacciones son inesperadas.


**Claim:** Yoh/Ren – Hao/Yoh – Hao/Ren, en resumen Hao/Ren/Yoh.  
**Rating y advertencias:** ¿T? Yaoi y spoiler del torneo del manga.  
**Palabras:** 1.889.  
**Notas:** Se supone que son tres viñetas separadas, pero al ponerlas juntas queda como un one-shot, así que así lo dejaré. Y, por cierto, fui aumentando palabras en cada viñeta xD.

* * *

**Cuando hay más reacciones de lo esperado...**

_... la furia puede dominar a la razón..._

―Ren, no te enojes. Puedo explicártelo, en serio ―murmuraba con cierto _temor_ Yoh Asakura, mirando preocupado al chico que estaba frente suyo e intentando en vano acercarse para así poder calmarlo y de paso hacer espacio entre el tercero en discordia en aquella habitación.

El joven Tao solamente lo miraba _casi_ con desprecio, más que nada por atreverse a decir semejantes palabras en un momento como ese, haciendo que el castaño se encogiera en su lugar, como esperando algún golpe de parte del chino. Pero tal cosa nunca llegó a suceder, puesto que en ese momento una risa se había dejado escuchar, la cual hizo que Ren se pusiera aún más furioso –si eso era posible–, sobre todo cuando se volteó en dirección al dueño de la misma para poder verlo, quien tenía una clara sonrisa de burla en su rostro y no dejaba de mirarlo.

―Nunca pensé que Ren Tao sería capaz de dejarse llevar tan fácilmente y de esa manera por sus emociones ―dijo el chico de larga cabellera castaña y que aseguraba era el Rey del Futuro. Luego se acercó a Yoh y lo abrazó por los hombros, tomándolo por sorpresa. Por la manera en que estrechó el abrazo, acercándolo más hacía si, logró que apareciera un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano menor, cosa que no le agradó para nada a Ren―. Deberías relajarte, al fin y al cabo sólo vine a ver como se encontraba mi querido hermanito. Estoy en mi derecho ¿sabías?

No se supo a ciencia cierta que fue lo que había impulsado a Ren a hacer aquello o si en verdad fue un mero impulso hecho sin razonar o un acto totalmente intencionado. Lo que si podría decirse con seguridad es que lo había hecho y con todas sus fuerzas.

Ren se había acercado lo suficiente para tener a Hao a un paso, y le propinó una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda, dejando sorprendidos a ambos Asakuras. Después de eso le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche a Yoh y se marchó de la habitación del menor de los castaños sin decir ni una palabra más, posiblemente con la intención de descargar su ira con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo.

El silencio que siguió al portazo fue más que significativo para ambos chicos, quienes sólo atinaron a mirarse mutuamente por largo rato. Tal vez procesando que había sucedido en realidad.

_... la sorpresa supera todo lo estipulado..._

Yoh se encontraba muy sorprendido, no sólo por la reacción que había tenido Ren (de hecho, eso le había parecido algo entretenido, porque significaba que Ren se había puesto muy celoso y por lo tanto sus sentimientos hacía su persona eran más fuertes de lo que se permitía aceptar) sino por el comportamiento tan extraño –más de lo usual– de Hao. Él sabía muy bien que su hermano tenía el _don_ de leer las mentes y aún así había dejado que Ren le golpeara. Miró interrogante al castaño de cabello largo, quien seguía abrazándolo por los hombros a la vez que con la otra mano se tocaba la mejilla enrojecida.

―Se nota que te gustan con mucho carácter ―dijo, recuperando su sonrisa característica. Yoh enarcó una ceja, sin dejar de mirarlo, a lo que al final Hao le regresó la mirada y decidió contestar aquella pregunta que su hermano tanto se empeñaba en repetir mentalmente una y otra vez, sino lo hacía estaba seguro que le provocaría un fuerte dolor de cabeza―. Abogaré a mi favor y te diré que me tomó por sorpresa. Eso y que tiene la mano algo pesada.

Yoh se soltó finalmente del agarré y lo encaró, cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste?

―¿El qué? ―preguntó inocentemente el líder del equipo de la Estrella.

―Puedes leer mi mente, así que sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Sino, te pregunto de frente: ¿Por qué me abrazaste y besaste justo cuando entró Ren? Con tu poder es obvio que sabías que iba a llegar en ese momento, así que debiste hacerlo a propósito. ¿Por qué?

Hao sonrió, al parecer muy entretenido y complacido por la situación, sobre todo al comprobar lo perspicaz que se había vuelto Yoh.

―Digamos que quería comprobar algo y obtuve resultados satisfactorios.

Yoh iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando Hao se movió y lo tomó por sorpresa, había vuelto a abrazarlo a la vez que lo besaba de una manera más profunda que anteriormente, quitándole todo su aliento y cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Al separarse, Hao acomodó a Yoh en la cama, sentándolo –ya que sus piernas no parecían poder soportarlo- y le susurró al oído: ―Es hora de que entiendas que entre nosotros hay más que un simple amor de hermanos, pero no te preocupes ―continuó diciendo, separándose de él y dirigiéndose a la puerta―, no le estas siendo infiel de ninguna manera a Ren, después de que hable con él podremos divertirnos sin ningún sentimiento de culpa los tres juntos.

Se despidió con un gesto de mano, dejando sorprendido a su hermano por su acción y confundido por sus palabras. ¿Qué estaba tramando Hao?

_... y la complacencia es lo único que queda al final._

Hao se encontraba en una de las tantas azoteas de los edificios que formaban la aldea parche, mirando a su alrededor como si buscara algo. Sonreía divertido, disfrutando toda la situación que le rodeaba en esos momentos. Había dejado a un Yoh confundido en su habitación, pero sabía muy bien que cuando las cosas se calmaran y el castaño pensara las cosas _fríamente_ se daría cuenta de la verdadera intención tras sus palabras. Pudiera ser que cuando eso pasara intentara detenerlo, pero se aseguraría de que ya fuera demasiado tarde y que lo único que le quedara fuera resignarse, aceptando la realidad que ya se había formado. Después de todo, su plan les traería –de alguna forma- _felicidad_ a los tres.

Pero para eso debía encontrar al último eslabón de su cadena y convencerlo antes de que se le acabara el tiempo. Y como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, lo vio. Ren Tao se encontraba unas cuantas calles más abajo, en dirección contraria a donde se quedaba con su equipo. La sonrisa de Hao se acentuó, pues aquello significaba que el chico chino quería estar sólo, posiblemente para meditar lo sucedido.

Con un suave movimiento, saltó fuera de la azotea y desapareció en el aire.

Mientras tanto, Ren había llegado al fin de la aldea Parche, donde se detuvo, preguntándose si debía de seguir su camino hacía el bosque o regresar. Cuando a su mente regresó la imagen de los dos Asakura besándose, su frente se frunció y una pequeña vena apareció en su cien, decidiendo que lo mejor era seguir caminando si es que no quería asesinar a nadie por error.

Pero sus pasos fueron interrumpidos cuando una presencia apareció frente suyo. Al notar de quien se trataba, el mal humor del joven Tao sólo atinó a aumentar un poco más.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hao? ―preguntó, apretando su puño al intentar calmarse, sabía que no tenía sentido dejarse llevar por sus emociones y actuar de manera impetuosa, al menos no frente a esa persona.

Hao solamente le miró, de arriba a abajo, examinándolo. Aquella acción hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda la espina dorsal del más chico. Hao sonrió de manera tranquila, sin acercarse todavía.

―¿Por qué estas tan molesto? ―Ren enarcó una ceja al escuchar semejante pregunta y, sin poder evitarlo, soltó un bufido.

―¿Estas preguntando en serio? ―dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Hao consideró aquella _respuesta_ como luz verde, así que comenzó a caminar, lentamente, hacía el chico. Ren no se movió ni hizo ademán de querer alejarse al merlo acercarse, pero aún así se puso alerta, pues no sabía que era capaz de hacer aquel sujeto.

―¿Tan celoso eres? Je, sabía que sentías algo por mi hermano pequeño, pero nunca consideré que tus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes como para alterarte de este modo al ver algo como lo que has visto.

Ren apretó sus manos sobre sus brazos, sin descruzarlos, y frunció aún más el ceño, desconfiado. ¿A dónde quería llegar Hao con toda esa palabrería?

El chico de cabellera larga se detuvo cuando finalmente estaba a unos cuantos pasos del chino e hizo más evidente su sonrisa. Había leído la duda de Ren y también su incomodidad, pero nada más. Estaba por buen camino.

―A esto ―Y lo que le siguió a esa frase no fueron más palabras, sino acciones. Estiró su mano hasta posarla en la nuca de Ren y lo jaló hacía él, tomándolo por sorpresa. El beso fue profundo y completamente inesperado. Ren había abierto la boca para replicar, pero aquella acción sólo le dio pie a que Hao introdujera su lengua e hiciera que la coherencia de Ren se perdiera y actuara por inercia. El joven Tao no sabría explicarlo, pero aquel beso, aquella esencia, le recordaba a Yoh, pero a la vez le parecía muy distinta.

Un ruido atrajo la atención de Hao, quien miró hacía el frente y notó que Yoh finalmente había llegado. Sonrió complacido, sin separarse de Ren, más bien aumentando la pasión en el beso, abrazando al chino por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacía él.

Yoh no supo como actuar, por un lado le resultó un tanto incomodo ver como Ren parecía muy entregado a ese beso; y por otro lado, la mirada que le dirigía su hermano, los ruidos que escapaban del chino, todo eso hizo que comprendiera mejor lo que Hao le había dado a entender y viera que, en realidad, no era tan malo como llegó a considerarlo la primera vez.

Hao se separó de Ren, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo. El chino tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hao, sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado e intentaba regular su respiración. No quería aceptarlo, pero se dio cuenta que disfrutó más el beso desde el momento en que sintió que Yoh estaba tras él y se preguntó si lo mismo le había ocurrido al menor de los Asakura.

―Le sucedió lo mismo ―aseguró Hao. Ren no preguntó como es que supo que estaba pensando, pero se hizo una idea. Se movió un poco, sin soltarse del agarre, para poder ver a Yoh. El chico de los audífonos estaba levemente sonrojado y al sentir la mirada dorada no supo por qué, pero desvió su rostro.

Hao rió en voz alta al ver aquella acción, haciendo que ambos chicos le miraran, uno interrogante, el otro curioso.

―Son una pareja extraña ¿saben? ―Ren se separó y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Yoh rió apenado, llevándose una mano tras la nuca―. No importa, así me gustan ―dijo sincero, los otros dos lo vieron y luego se miraron entre si. Yoh tenía una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Ren había regresado a su seriedad habitual.

―¿Tu que crees, Ren? ―preguntó Yoh, sin dejar de mirarlo. El chino miró a un Asakura y luego al otro, para al final caminar rumbo a su habitación.

―No hay nada malo con intentarlo ―fue lo último que dijo. Yoh sonrió y se despidió de su hermano, para ir tras Ren.

Hao sonrió complacido. Después de todo, siempre obtenía lo que quería.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
